


[TF]特别的爱给特别的你

by fsstory



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Tezuka Kunimitsu, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Fuji Shuusuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsstory/pseuds/fsstory
Summary: 有孩子，姐姐叫小濯，弟弟叫小沐F第一人称注意避雷
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	[TF]特别的爱给特别的你

**Author's Note:**

> 有孩子，姐姐叫小濯，弟弟叫小沐  
> F第一人称  
> 注意避雷

这一年你发生了很大的变化，不再像以前一样淘气打闹了。你不再上蹿下跳，像只无所顾忌的小猴子，你对打球和轮滑都失去了兴趣，开始研究手链和发饰。你不会再用衣服擦地板了，你注意着不让自己的裙子沾上污渍。你还是每天把辫子高高扎起来，出门之前大声和我说再见，但你和我分享学校的趣闻时，每次提到坐在你后座的转校生，你的声音会戛然而止。你开始学着做便当，会背着我偷偷多做一份，还以为我没有发现。  
你已经长大了，懂得对男孩子动心了。

“PAPA——”  
你皱着一张小脸看着我，眉头都蹙起来。

“……唔？”哎呀哎呀，我又走神了……  
“明明说好要给我讲这道题的！”小濯的眼睛一下子就眯起来，仿佛有八卦触发了她的灵敏嗅觉，“我说啊——papa，你最近总是心不在焉诶，是在想什么事情吗？”  
小孩子一个在家讲话总是没大没小，不过……难道我小时候眯起眼睛来也是这个样子吗？  
“还是——”她突然一下子凑近了，那双漂亮的黑眼睛紧紧地盯着我看，“你在想什么人吗？”  
我竭力保持住和蔼的微笑，把笔勾划住答卷上的试题，提醒她回归正题。  
可她不懂见好就收，非要学着我的样子托着腮——还偏偏学的半像不像，看起来更像是在牙疼。她个子还没有长高，人小小一只，坐在椅子上，脚悬着空，两条腿得意地晃来晃去，好不自在。  
“papa，”她压低声音模仿着我的语气，试图让自己听起来更神秘一点——我猜她和同学们讲大话的时候也就是这副模样，“papa，我见你最近心神不定魂不守舍坐立难安，莫非你——是在想mama吗？”她煞有介事地摇头晃脑，装出一副老神在在的样子。  
你们的“mama”都不知道人在哪里……  
嘛，想和我斗，就陪你玩玩好了。  
我也向后靠到椅背上，忍不住把手里的笔转起来：“你最近念书很卖力嘛，学数学先修了不少高年级课程。我听老师讲你很是助人为乐，现在很热情地给全班讲题——”  
“嘁，”没等我说完，你就打断了我，“真狡猾，又转移话题，不想理你了。”  
你不情愿地扭开小脸，灵巧地蹦到地上，抓起试卷看也不看就往外走。  
“怎么，要逃掉了吗？”我惬意地目送你背影，“你问papa问题papa很开心啊！”  
呵呵，想跟我套话，你这个层级，还太早了点。

“姐姐——等等我——”听见小濯要出门了，小沐也赶紧蹬蹬蹬跑出来。  
小沐还在适应新环境的阶段，我不知道他有没有幻想过姐姐拉着他的小手一起上学的场景，但我确定这个年龄的他可能还以为绘本里那种兄弟姐妹相亲相爱的画面都是真的……  
而他不知道的现实是——等到他穿好小皮鞋，抓起小书包追出去的时候，小濯早就溜没影了。  
我看见小沐那张和他另一位父亲极像的小脸苦兮兮地耷拉下来（真是可爱啊），我心里却忍不住笑起来。

夏日里的某一天，工作的时候接到小濯老师打来的电话，小濯和人打架了。  
“不二先生，您看您现在能抽空来一趟学校吗？小濯把学校里的另一个男生打了。”小濯的班主任语气有点无奈，“对方的家长现在正在校长室。”  
“真的很抱歉给老师添麻烦，我马上就赶过去。请问两个孩子打架的原因老师清楚吗？”  
“我问小濯，她什么也不说。所以现在只有对方单方面的说辞……”  
小濯的班主任看样子也无法完全相信对方的“说法”。

“明明是女孩子一个，打起架来又野又凶。难怪是没妈养的孩子。”我推门进去的时候，正巧听见这样一句话。  
第一眼看见的是自己的孩子，她低着头沉着脸一声不吭，我大概扫了一眼，这个角度只在她的脸颊和手臂上看见擦伤。  
我又看向对面的孩子，真的是被揍得鼻青脸肿，好在小濯至少没有照着人家的眼眶挥拳头。  
“道歉。”我命令小濯。  
那位一直喋喋不休的女士也终于安静片刻。  
小濯抬起脸难以置信地看着我，她的眼里迅速积满了泪水。她用手背胡乱地抹了抹，吸了吸鼻子。  
手肘还是脏兮兮的，身上，和裙子底下的小腿和鞋袜也都蹭脏了。小腿旁边的擦伤看起来比较严重。  
“道歉。”我又重复了一遍。  
她的小手攥紧了。我看着她不甘心地深深低下身子，说对不起。我和她一起向对方道歉。  
“以为这样轻飘飘的一句对不起就好了吗？”那位女士的声音再次响起来，“我儿子可是从来没受过这样的皮肉苦——”  
“这件事情牵扯到的所有医药费用将会由我来承担，但也请您明白，语言对人的中伤未必会比肉体受到拳脚的疼痛更少。您或许可以选择不为自己的言行道歉，但如果您还要继续纠缠——”我停顿了一下，“听起来您已经了解了全部的事实，那我们不妨把事情全部摊开来讲。”  
那位女士大概被我的语气吓到了，也自知理亏，没再吱声。  
而小濯一直没有给自己辩解。

这个时间我也没有必要赶回研究所了，干脆和小濯一起等小沐下课，把两个孩子一起接回去。  
回家的路上，小沐扯扯我的袖子：“papa，姐姐是因为我才打架。”小沐低下头，“那些坏孩子要打我，还骂mama——”  
“闭嘴！”小濯终于开口了，但却是凶巴巴地吼弟弟。  
于是小沐也紧抿了嘴不说话了。  
没有人向他们解释过，为什么他们的“mama”明明还存活在这个世界上却从来不曾露面。他们脑海里对“mama”唯一的形象仅仅来源于我的口述，“她”虽然不善言谈，但是内心温柔，对他们有着深沉的爱。只是因为一些原因，要等一段时间才能与他们相见。除此之外，知道我不会多说，小沐便懂事地也不多问。而小濯经过三番五次试探无果，后来也不再提了。

晚上的时候，我先把小沐安顿好。小沐从被子边缘露出来的小脸眨巴着眼睛看着我：“papa，你不会生姐姐的气对吧？”  
“怎么会——”我哭笑不得，心里感到一点辛酸，好在床头灯的光线不足以让人看清更多细节。  
我习惯性地拨开他柔软的头发，手指轻轻揉一揉他白净的脸颊：“打伤了学校的同学就是做错的事，所以我才要她道歉。但这不代表我不明白姐姐动手打架的原因，更何况，有些事情要怪我不能处理的更妥当……”  
小沐安安静静地看着我。  
“自私一点说的话，我一定会希望你们先拥有保护好自己的能力。我只希望，你们两个可以平安健康快乐地成长。然后在此基础之上，再考虑其他的事情……”  
我在他的额头上落下一吻，和他说晚安。  
“晚安，papa。”他缩了缩脖子，往被子里钻了一点，看着我旋掉灯光，离开他的房间。

“还没有睡吧？”  
她背对着我，面冲着墙壁在被子里缩成一团。听见我的声音也一点反应都没有。  
我使用大人的“蛮力”把她转过来面对我。  
枕头已经湿了一大片，头发也因为泪水粘在小脸旁边。她白天还可以倔强地只和自己生闷气，晚上却偷偷躲在被窝里哭个不停。  
要是像这样哭的话，明天早上起来一定会眼睛肿得像核桃吧？不过估计她会和同学说，她只是在“战斗”，没有睡好觉而已。  
就算像现在这样被迫转过身来，她也固执地不肯看我。但泪水却止不住地从眼角流下来。  
“我的女儿打架真厉害啊，简直就像我小时候一样。”  
她终于悄悄把视线转到我身上。  
“我小的时候有一回，你裕太叔叔被大孩子欺负，我也是二话不说就冲上去和人干架。所以说，你觉得我会因为你打架而不高兴吗？”  
“……嘁。”她的鼻子抽了抽，她想了一会儿，“那你打赢了吗？”  
“当然了，对面一群恶霸虽然块头大，但其实只是仗着自己年纪高唬人而已，打起架来完全不是我的对手。”我向她扬起一个足够夸张的笑容，“我打架特别凶特别狠！下手又快又准，三下五除二就把他们一群人干趴下！”  
“吹牛！”她不相信地翻了个白眼，但终于破涕为笑，“谁要像你一样。”  
“他们被我打怂了，后来啊，见到我都会绕道走。”  
“别以为我不了解你，信你才有鬼！”  
“但是啊——”我拉长了声音，“不养儿不知父母心，就算小濯打架这么厉害，我看见她受伤的时候还是会心疼的不得了。又觉得骄傲，又觉得害怕，这种感情还真是矛盾啊……”  
她看着我，嘴巴不由自主地撅起来，小脸一皱，眼泪又哗啦哗啦要冒出来。  
我心疼地亲吻她的脸颊：“我并不是在责怪你啊。我只是，真想你们可以不要受伤。”  
她钻到我怀里大声哭嚎起来，但可能是想着弟弟在睡觉，还要抓着我的衣服捂着自己的脸，哭声也闷闷的。  
我紧紧抱着她柔软的身体，一时之间心里思绪万千，也忍不住有点情绪波动。  
好在她发泄了一会儿，很快就恢复过来，估计是想到反正已经把我的衣服弄脏了，就毫不客气地直接用我的衣服把脸擦了擦：“……你不给我们讲mama的原因，我长大以后就能明白吗？”  
“唔……可能吧？”我又打起了太极拳。其实并不希望你们快速长大，想要一切顺其自然就好。  
“按理说，我小的时候mama应该还在我身边，但可气的是，我一点印象也没有了。”  
“你才刚刚一岁多一点嘛，这对小孩子来说很正常。”  
她不服气地“哼”了一声：“可是我想比其他小孩子更厉害。”她想了想，“而且我觉得我和他们不一样。”  
“你确实是。”我用指腹轻轻蹭了蹭她眼角没擦干净的泪痕，“你是很特别的孩子，很珍稀，很珍贵很珍贵的那种。”我思考了一下，“如果说有哪个熊孩子可以又凶又皮淘气起来让人头疼不已，但是偏偏又可爱又可靠让人喜欢让人信赖，那大概只有你。”  
“什么嘛，又开始胡扯。”但她忍不住乐了，她很喜欢我这个说法。  
“睡吧，我陪你待一会儿。”  
“嗯。”她也难得乖巧，之前哭的太累，很快就睡着了。

我有时候想，哪怕就只是这样在夜晚安静地看着孩子的睡颜，白天因为工作上的阻力而感到疲倦困扰的内心也会变得柔软起来。当我看着自己活力十足的孩子，在白天的跑跳打闹中消耗掉精力，到了夜晚陷入沉沉的安稳的睡眠，我会情不自禁地露出笑容。心里也像是有温暖的笑意缓缓流淌，不管此前有多少焦虑和苦涩，情绪也会平和下来。

我不知道是不是对人世间“肉体凡胎”的感情存在的太久，我本性里的某种“意志”曾经一点一点地发生变化，时至今日，几乎已经所剩无几。过去年轻时的我更沉迷于极限运动带来的放纵与快感，当我从高空自由落下，我的大脑可以一片空白，我的心情依旧平稳无波，只有心脏却因为身体腾空，而感受到痒痒的酥麻感。直到急速下坠的身体被外界设备大力拉扯住，恢复到慢悠悠漂浮状态之前那一瞬间因为剧烈变化而带来的心惊肉跳，才是我过去曾经贪恋的所谓的“真实的质感”。  
而后来，我越来越少追求那种仿佛在滔天巨浪上乘风而起的极速的惊险刺激，甚至有一天我开始真正爱上爬山，这种过去对我来说并无特殊意义的户外活动。我开始享受到那种一步一步，征服下某座山峰的成就感。我开始乐于跟着他学习规划，为“从一座山峰到另一座山峰”而心生期待。  
尤其是某些时刻，夜里深山人静，只有我和他的声响。有时我听见他的喘气声，得知他也不像我以为的那么游刃有余，我会奇妙地安心下来。一种和他共同努力的甜蜜会清楚地消除我孤身一人时心里隐藏的烦躁与慌张。我的心会因此而真情实意地笑起来。

那之后，小濯的嘴唇下边缘留了一点小小的肉疤。她照着镜子仔细看了看，但似乎不怎么难过。后来家里有某位不速之客造访时，她还得意地和对方炫耀过。

周末的时候抽空带姐弟两人去迪士尼，结果回来之后小沐就病倒了。可能是因为强烈的日晒之后吹了凉风，又灌了一肚子凉水，就出了问题。我自觉有时真是太失职，我本来应该更早发现更应该提前预防的，但当时我只心下略感困惑小沐怎么表现得有点奇怪，却没有多想。结果回家的路上我本来还牵着他的手，他却扑腾摔倒了地上。他摔得肉疼没有哭，但我的心里却痛的厉害。  
小沐身上一直在烧，我用手心贴他的额头和眼眶，这两处都像在着火。我皮肤凉，他就在我手心里蹭，整个人烧的迷迷糊糊的。  
“papa……”他的声音还软糯糯的，似乎是想伸出手臂向我递过来，“papa，你抱抱我好不好……”  
我心都要化了，托起他的身体把他抱在怀里。他从小就体贴懂事，甚至很少撒娇，现在就算生病，提出这样完全不算是请求的小小的请求也是客气小心的，太过乖巧。  
我心里感慨，唉傻孩子啊，你难道不知道你完全可以向我索取更多吗？  
但他听不见我心声，并没有向我提出其他要求，只是无意识地重复着他简单的请求：“papa，你抱抱我……”

小濯小时候皮，天天像小猴似的活蹦乱跳得很，所以我带小沐的时候难免也有点粗心。仔细想想，小沐体质先天就差一点，从小就容易生病。我琢磨着哪怕就算只是为了增强体质，给小沐报个运动训练课程的计划可以提上日程。此前小沐跟着姐姐玩过不少，其中也有些他喜欢的项目。  
我问他给他报个班好不好：“不用觉得有压力，也不用太认真，就当锻炼锻炼身体就好。你想学什么可以学什么，每天就当随意打打球或者玩一玩，重要的是你乐在其中最好。”  
我给他做了清淡易消化的食物，他边吃边想了想，然后白净的眼皮抬起来，一双纯净的黑漆漆的眼睛看着我，点了点头。  
“那你想学什么？”我问他。  
“网球。”这次他不假思索地就作了回答。

年关将近的时候去接小沐，经过公园碰到了他的网球教练，那位网球教练快步跑过来。  
“您好！您是小沐的爸爸吗？”他主动和我打招呼。  
我示意小沐去秋千那边玩，papa要和教练先生说两句话。小沐点点头，很懂事地松开我的手。  
“太好了，终于有机会和您多沟通一下了！”教练先生有点拘谨地摸着自己的后脑勺，“说实话，最开始接触小沐的时候我还很担心，这孩子完全不讲话，我还怕他会不会有什么障碍……”  
这位教练人很好，但也是神经大条，哪有当着家长的面这样说人家孩子的。不过小沐确实从小就不爱说话，应该说这一点也比较像他的另一位父亲。  
“……但是很快我就发现，这孩子聪明得很，不管学什么动作都很有悟性。我看初阶的课程对他来说太简单，就把他调到高阶班，之后他依然进步很快，水平迅速提升。现在，那些大孩子也完全不是他的对手。”  
教练先生说到这儿，又挠挠头，咧嘴一笑，呼出的哈气变成了薄薄的白雾：“老实讲，我虽然很喜欢教这个孩子，但是我自己的水平有限，只能带一带儿童的课程。我能教给他的他现在已经学的差不多了，如果还让他继续跟我学习，我怕自己反而会耽误他的发展。我建议您给他请一位更好的老师，哪怕多花点价钱，也是完全值得的。像他这样的孩子，真的是前途不可限量。”  
我由衷感谢他：“教练先生的认真负责我做家长的也有从小沐身上看到，此前真的多谢您的照顾与指点。我也十分尊崇教练先生的教学理念，让孩子们快乐地享受网球，在我看来是非常有意义的事情。”  
“哪里哪里，谢谢您，您过奖了。”他有点不好意思地回着礼，“是您家的小沐，天赋真的少有。能拥有这样的学生，我以后回忆起来，想必也会觉得很荣幸——”

这位网球教练，虽然后来小沐不再跟随他学习，但我们在生活中偶尔碰到，还会随意地聊聊天。即使是之后我们搬了家，仍和他保持着定时的联系。他善良正直，是位非常可贵的好朋友。

和教练先生告别之后我心里极度愉悦，听见别人夸自己的孩子就是心情好啊。  
说实话我并没有对小沐的天赋感到太过吃惊，毕竟他另一位父亲是公认的个中好手。而我自己打个球虽然没什么追求，不喜欢非要分个胜负，但算起来水平并不赖，这一点我还有些自知。只是我此前并没有把教小沐去上课当成太正经的事，本来也只是希望他锻炼锻炼身体。但如果他自己有意多加锤炼，我必然要为他打听一下去哪里学更好。  
我考虑着和小沐一起商量商量。

我发誓我刚刚并没有多想那个人……  
但是……

当我看见小沐和陌生人贴的那么近时我几乎是要吓一跳，喊着他的名字急忙跑过去。他听见我声音扭过头来，小脸儿上竟然还带着点稀有的笑容。手上拿着网球，怀里抱着网球拍。  
我这才注意到小沐身边的那个人是谁。  
“papa，这位叔叔有指点我打球！”语气里少有的活泼甚至让我微妙地有点吃味。  
那个人是手塚，手塚国光。  
我后来觉得自己当时一定很傻。我不知道。我觉得就算我侥幸没让他看出来我当时有多犯傻，我自己也清楚我当时的内心简直是傻透了orz  
我不知道小沐自己有没有分辨出来，但我想以大多数成年人的视角，看见这一大一小站一起时，必然不会怀疑这两人之间有一定程度的血缘关系。  
毕竟孩子的另一位父亲就是手塚……

我忍不住望向他，视线直直撞进他眼里去。  
……显然他早就看见了我。  
老实讲我确实一直觉得手塚从长相到身体到各个方面根本就是犯规，他这个人仿佛就是为了向别人揭示上天可以有多不公平而存在的。他本来就极为俊美，又天生这样一双黑眼睛。以往每次被他这样深深地注视着，我很快就要缴枪投降。  
而现在，多年未见，久别重逢，他原本就让人忍不住心生嫉妒的坚定气质，被岁月磨炼得更加沉稳可靠，他身上那令人向往的纯粹意志，光芒比当年只多不减。而他看向我的眼神里饱含的深意，让我几乎当场就要腿软……  
我并不知道该如何面对他，我现在只想赶紧先离开这里。  
“papa！”  
我心里一惊，瞬间清醒。  
……糟糕，差点把小沐丢了。  
我想转身抱起小沐就走——我当天晚上脑子里不受控制地反复播放这个场景片段，我丝毫不怀疑自己在他眼里简直是一副怂样——但他一把抓住了我的手臂：“……不二。”  
他的声音低沉好听，我一向最受不住他念我的名字，手臂和他肌肤相贴的部分仿佛也热得发烫。  
我暗暗在心里深吸口气，希望自己脸上的微笑看起来足够镇定：“……手塚，现在什么也不要讲，有机会的话等到下次碰见再说吧。”  
在我背向他走远的这短暂片刻，我仿佛始终能感觉到他落在我身上的目光沉甸甸的分量。

“papa，你们认识吗？”路上小沐问我。  
“是啊，你喜欢他吗？”  
“……嗯。”

晚上给小濯掩被子的时候她被我的手冰得一激灵。  
我的手一直在轻轻发抖，虽然并不严重，但身体里神经的震颤却有种不可忽视的强烈的存在感。我整个人的意识都像是轻飘飘的。重逢的场景在我的脑海里似乎完全没有令人信服的触感，但却反反复复来来回回地自动循环。

我一直都知道他对我能有多大影响，不仅仅是在心理上，在身体上也一样。

有一回我们徒步走在森林里，我不小心把脚崴到了。我本想就那样坚持一下——我当时想这也都没什么大不了的，但他强硬地要求我坐下来。当他抓住我脚踝的那一刻我却感到格外地难为情。明明该做的不该做的都做过了，但像这样被他握在手里，还是会让我觉得过分地色情。

还有一次我印象很深的这样和他“意外”肌肤相亲，是我刚开始在厨房给他打下手的时候。我那时的生活状态，用他的话来讲是“完全不懂得好好活着”。他是我饭票，我本来就住人家的，用人家的，不好意思再舔着脸不干活。但我之前自己很少做饭，经验少的可怜，切菜的时候一不留神就切到了手。  
他握着我的手把我的手指含到自己嘴里时，我的脸颊烧的厉害。我的注意力全在他身上，他的脸、他的手、他的口腔。我的手指被他温暖湿润的口腔包裹着……然后我就可耻地起反应了。  
他抬起眼扫了我一眼，我知道自己完全被他逮个正着。

过去和他一同体验的那些生活细节总是让我深深着迷，我同样留恋于和他一起偷偷分享的隐秘时刻。同组的人共同在山顶等待日出时，我和他错身躲在众人最后，飞快的嘴唇相贴，悄悄的手指勾连，山顶风冷，但我的身体却因他而热得滚烫。这些避开众人耳目的小动作，天真傻气地以为组里众人毫不知情的短暂偷情，一次又一次给我带来兴奋与甜蜜的满足感。

直到现在他对我的这种影响也未曾消减。

从看见他开始，我的身体从上到下无不诉说着最直白的欲望。毛孔的张开，神经的颤抖，我的皮肤渴望他手掌的温度，沉睡已久的身体想要得到爱抚，想要重新沉溺于情欲的味道。想要和他拥抱，想要和他亲吻，也想和他做爱。当我望向他和他视线相交的那一刻，我只想把自己全部，全部都交给他。

我猜测过他当初想方设法托老友给我留一点消息的景象，最后或许实在是苦于没有办法。我知道他也一定不想不辞而别，虽然未必他是身不由己。我有的时候想，在我们两人不得不两地分别不能相见的时候，或许他也会这样想象着我的模样。不知道他想到我“上天入地，御宇多年求不得”的样子，会不会也哭笑不得。

我望着天花板，用手指轻轻摩擦着手臂上被他手心亲吻过的皮肤，一颗心空荡荡的。

手塚……  
我在心里呼唤他的名字。

小濯和小沐放假前的最后一天，不言自明的轻松和喜悦在家里弥漫。电视屏幕里的机器人正在卖萌，小沐把我交给他的书抱出来，小濯把地图摊在地上一个个对着地名。我交给他们任务，让他们决定好假期我们要去哪里玩。而我在准备晚饭。

……大概是在打闹吧？我听着动静，转出来的时候看见小濯手里抓着本子高高举起来。  
“才没有！”小沐难得露出愤慨模样。  
这样说小沐好像只有面对姐姐表情才比较丰富哦？就连和我相处的时候小沐也不会像现在这样把心情完全暴露在小脸上。  
“有本事你就来抢啊，抢不过我你有什么办法~”欺负弟弟的时候小濯也恢复了小孩子天性，又是做鬼脸又是耍无赖。  
“姐姐根本就不讲理！”一向好脾气的小沐扑上去，小宇宙也要爆发。  
但对方一脸欠扁地持续挑衅：“个子又小又矮，真不知道你怎么能打好球！”  
……虽然知道小濯是在说小沐，但我的膝盖也很痛是怎么回事……

“喂，老爸——”啊，小濯已经不再叫我papa了，这也是一个变化……  
“老爸！我说你啊！”小濯就差一拳头挥到我头上。褪下文静的外表，回到家的小濯依然处在食物链最顶端。  
“……你是不是忘记自己还在煮着锅了！！”回过神来，发现小濯一脸无可奈何地看着我，额头上仿佛也有个黑色井号在闪烁。  
等、等等……？天、天啊？！！  
“……呵呵呵呵，是啊……”我试图使出杀手锏，向小濯傻笑，这一招对小沐总是很好使。  
看自己的两个孩子吵架，一不小心就看入了迷……真是罪过，罪过。  
“是什么是啊？？！真是的，谁会像你这样天天发呆啊！”小濯的眉毛仿佛在跳动，杀手锏对小濯依旧不管用QAQ  
小濯这个蛮横脾气，到底像谁啊……我到现在都很困惑。

门铃突然响了。  
这个时候会有谁来呢？我看见小沐和小濯也好奇地望过来。

打开对讲机一看果然是他，还是呆着一张脸笔直站在那里的老样子。  
我心里清楚，手塚这样的人是会主动创造机会的，更何况他要得知我的住址并非难事。  
当日和他在我看来是意外重逢，我匆忙逃窜，只留下模糊言语。我也说不清楚自己到底希望他如何作答。我的心里一方面迫切地期待着和他早日重新相见，另一方面却又为此紧张不安。

“……喔，叔叔！”小沐小声惊呼。  
呵呵，很快你就会知道他其实是谁了。

我接过他深褐色的大衣，却有意避开他的眼睛，不敢看他。  
他穿了一件很亲切朴实的薄毛衣。虽然毛衣里露出来的打过浆的衬衫领一如既往地刻板挺直，但胸前一头大大的笑眯眯的熊真是在极大程度上柔和了他的气质。毛衣的藕荷底色也算是公认的极高难度的挑战，但架不住他皮肤是冷冷的白，这种颜色也能穿得很是出挑。  
……我是想不出来有谁能让他穿上这样的衣服。

我要小沐和小濯坐好，向他们坦白一些事情。  
两个小孩的视线跟着我们二人的动作滴溜溜转起来。

手塚的目光时不时落在我的侧脸，虽然并未有催促之意，但他的视线对我来说仿佛是带着热度，甚至会灼烧到我的神经，就连我的身体也忍不住要发烫。

“现在坐在你们面前的这两个人，我们两个——”  
我再次张嘴发现自己声音颤抖的厉害。  
“……就是你们的父母。”  
我看到小濯眨眨眼，小沐有点呆滞。  
“也就是说——”  
我深吸一口气，咬咬牙想把这句话说完。

我试图让自己思维和表达能力保持正常，但身边这位浑身上下都散发着成熟魅力就仿佛一颗行走的荷尔蒙的Alpha先生，他对我的影响严重到不容小觑——这小小的尝试很不争气地以惨败告终。  
胸腔里的那颗心在剧烈地跳动着，我心底仿佛有一种奇怪的情绪不受控制地疯狂地叫嚣着要扩大。  
我有过小心翼翼，有过不知所措。在拼命掩藏自己内心的惊慌，假装自己可以冷静可以镇定地一个人做到这件事并磕磕绊绊侥幸实现以后，在经历过多年对他苦苦思念，深夜里自己偷偷流泪，所有的辛酸都无人可诉说以后，在自己深爱已久却也失踪已久的爱人再次出现以后，我感到一种前所未有的像孩子一般的委屈。

——我一直在幻想着这一刻他重新回到我身边。  
我的鼻子一酸，眼泪争先恐后地就要冒出来。

“是你们的‘papa’生了你们。”  
他平稳地接过我的话语，凑过来紧紧挨在我身边，结实有力的手臂也把我搂到怀里。  
而我终于觉得这好几年来，自己总算能放下心来。  
“也就是说，你们的‘papa’其实可以说是您们的mama，而我是你们的另一位父亲。”  
小沐和小濯的眼睛瞬间都睁大了——

这是我的视线被汹涌的泪水模糊掉之前看到的最后的画面，紧接着我的眼泪就扑簌簌掉下来。  
我忍不住倚到手塚的胸膛。

tbc


End file.
